In And Out In One Piece
by Will-I-Was
Summary: Fell off the log, trampled, eaten, ripped apart by bugs.. according to what we saw they were. Or were they? This story tracks the sailors who lived through the events and made their own way off skull island, the question is... Will they be so lucky this time?


**I know I haven't shown my face in ages, But I have my personal reasons, band and college are the main ones, No girlfriends though (One of the perks of being celibate) anyway I decided to dive into one more area of fan fiction which is a King Kong story I have to write this otherwise the others wont get done so enjoy this one :)….**

In And Out In One Piece

**The sailors you saw getting supposedly killed by the terrors of skull island, did they die? Or by some twist of luck did they survive, Band together and found their own way off the island.**

Chapter One - Obituaries

Captain Wilhelm Englehorn of the SS Venture sat back down at his desk, he felt tired and incredibly frustrated, he had images burned into his mind that he couldn't get out, those tribal people that tried to kill his crew, the creatures on the island that wiped out half of his men and the gorilla, Kong he wasn't so much afraid but disturbed by the almost human look of anger he bore on his face as he was transported back to New York, Englehorn slammed his fist on his desk knocking off several papers and pencils, half of his crew, including his dear friend and first mate, Ben Hayes, died at the hands of the island and just to save a actress, If Englehorn had given more time for his thoughts he would've left her on the island, he had this little theory that several lives of sailors in exchange for one womans life was not a fair trade, he pinched his nose with his thumb and fore finger as he picked up one of the pencils off the floor and began to record the information of the sailors that never returned from skull island.

The first name he wrote was "William Fenway."

Occupation: Quartermaster

Age: 38

Cause of Death: Unknown

Englehorn stopped scribbling as he looked to a picture of his entire crew and saw Fenway in the far right corner….

_Back On Skull Island….._

William groaned and shuddered, he was cold, his head hurt and he was bruised all over. He opened his eyes and saw the top of a dark ravine and noticed he was at the bottom, he then realised that he was lying in a swampy marshy area of the pit, he looked around, he did vaguely remember several giant leech-like creatures overpowering Lumpy, the ships cook and many going for his body before the sound of gunfire scared them away along with the rest of the creatures attacking before he blacked out, he was alone now and with a lot of effort he crawled out of the swamp and lied down next to a discard machete, William assumed that this belonged to Lumpy he kept it on him in his memory Lumpy may have been a hot head, but he was a friend, William pulled himself up and looked for a way up, He was thankful he still had the rope that was hooked around him, he then stopped as he heard movement from the holes and tunnels around the walls, he heard muffled noises.

"Who….Who's there?" William said quietly, then a loud snap was heard and a sailor came tumbling out of one of the holes, William dropped the discard Tommy gun he had picked up and rushed to his aid, this was the unfortunate sailor who tried to climb up the walls the ravine but was snatched by a giant claw, William was amazed he was alive with only a few cuts, he coughed slightly as William recognised the sailor, he was on the log with him, his name was George Benson, a regular sailor with a gun, he fell into the spider pit along with others, William remembered what had happened on the log, he was firing his Gweher rifle at Kong before he smashed his hands against the log and he lost his balance and fell, if it hadn't been for the loose branches slowing his fall, he would've died from the fall.

"George! You ok buddy?" William asked frantically. George coughed a couple of times before William helped him up onto his feet he wobbled slightly as he realised that he wasn't dead.

"Will? But you fell?" He said sadly, William was confused, did he think he was dead?

"No George Im fine and so are you, what happened? Do you remember?"

"I don't know Will, I remember climbing and then a giant claw it tried to rip me apart but gunfire sounded and it let me go, so I crawled back the way it had been dragging me, I though I was gonna die." He said this and nearly teared up.

"Well buddy were not safe just yet, I still have the rope so we can get out of the pit quite easily, but we should hurry, I don't know how long we have till those damn bugs come back."

George knew that time was of the essence so as quickly as they had fallen in, William and George had used the rope and the jagged rocks to hoist themselves out of the pit, once they had reached the top they looked over and saw the leeches, bugs and giant scorpions crawl back out, they decided to get clear and go up the rock stairs to where they were headed before Kong came out. "Come on George, there will probably be a way to the other side if we follow it down the side, just be careful of the what else is here."

The two sailors were thankful for their luck, but they were still in danger from the larger creatures that roamed the island, William and George had salvaged from the discard gear, Hayes M1911 handgun and 15 cartridges, 2 road flares, A tommy gun with 3 drum magazines and a cherry bomb, which they decided to leave until they really needed it.

(-)

After an hour of walking they made camp in an old hollowed out tree that they check all over before declaring it safe and settling down, luckily they still had a working flashlight.

As they sat down they were hit by reality. "George we may have survived the pit, but were still on this island and I don't think the Venture is here anymore, they're probably long gone."

George sat back. "I know, but there might be more sailors that survived, we can find em and then we can make out own boat."

"Our own boat?" William questioned. "Remember those rafts, those were destroyed by those damn big ass fish things, if they're in the swamp who's to say they're not in the sea, also I can assume the natives are still on the other side of the wall, those bastards killed McCoy."

They both remembered the rites they gave to the McCoy, his death was brutal at the hands of the tribe, they were only in time to see Englehorn shoot the man about to kill Denham.

William smirked. "Ya know I wouldn't have thought less of the captain for letting that guy club Denham and then shot the guy." Both sailors laughed.

"Yeah." George agreed. "That guy was an ass with a capital 'A' he let his camera man die just so he could have the tripod to hold his camera still."

"If I ever see that guy again, Il feed him to my mother." They both laughed again as they dug through the bags and took out a small supply of provisions, they sat there in the tree and watched the wildlife of skull island pass a blind eye to them as they ate the small amount of food the bags and the branches of the trees had to offer…..

**Hopefully people will like this, I always though "What if the sailors that died, survived and found their own way off the island?" Anyway read, review and let me know what you think :).**


End file.
